Red Velvet Strings
by ItsRainingInsidee
Summary: I won't cry for you EVER again..." She cried. "That's what you said last time..." A smirk appeared on his face now. "I promise i won't make you cry any more... So, goodbye." Mariax?
1. Prologue

Wooo! I'm like, sooo happy! =) I hope this story comes out GREAT! I made the poem all by myself! And, NO this is NOT a one-shot. It's my PROLOGUE. I repeat, PROLOGUE. So, please, if you get confused with this, everything will make sense later on. It is not considered as chapter one. PROLOGUE=)! Okay, I'm going to be quiet now. Oh yeah, and if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! =P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue 

Hi. My name is Maria. Maria Kanellis to be exact. I have a good life. Well, I had a good life. Until _he_ came along. I have a best friend. Her name; Eve Marie Torres. She's been there for me since…… I was about two years old. She and I work at a club, and a market. Our manager, Mr. Baker, is an ass. Excuse my language under aged people. Anyways, as I was saying, I met this guy. But I met this other guy. Then I met a guy I HATE. Then, I start to like him. Here's how my beginning of my PROLOGUE goes…

"_I'm trying boy, I'm trying._

_Hold your breath, because you might not make it through._

_I know every time you see me I am crying,_

_But what am I supposed to do?_

_You cheated on me._

_With her._

_Boy, you better hold on to your words,_

"_**I LOVE YOU."**_

_Cause talk is cheap._

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep._

_Because a guy like you is impossible to find._

_Boy, I'm falling for you. AGAIN._

_Just throw everything away? Our love, trust, etc?_

_But it was good you did that._

_So we can start all over._

_We won't here a word people in our school say,_

_They don't know us well anyway._

_It's so good to be by your side._

_Tell me, trust me, LOVE ME._

_Are you still with her?_

_Boy, I cried. I cried again._

_You promised me you wouldn't make me cry._

_It was better off like this anyway._

_Cause you and me, are complicated. People don't understand how we met. Something like this,_

_**Eyes locked, hearts beating, but you**_

_**Still with HER.**_

_Now I'm a hooker. With a short black dress, and no panties underneath._

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth._

_Drunken the night away, all for a boy, all for you."_


	2. Meeting A Stranger

First of all, I wanna start this off by saying, WHOOP, WHOOP! Today's my birthday!!! Wooo! I am like, soooo happy!

Anyways…

Review Please. Tell me what you think. No silent readers. Gah, please review. :)

--

**Chapter 1**: Meeting a Stranger

I was walking down the street with my two best friends, Eve Torres, and Candice Michelle Beckman. We were all done from a MAJOR shopping spree that took place in New York. We were exhausted to say the least.

Eve and I said our good-bye to Candice, as we left for work. We worked at a night club called, "Beatles J." our manager slash boss, Mr. Baker, is a total ass.

"Hey, Ria, check out the hottie on aisle three. . ." Eve said pointing to this guy dancing.

"Your stupid." I said back. "He's obviously into older girls…"

"How do you know?" she asked. "Oh my god, are you that cruel?" she joked. "He's HOT!"

"Shut up…" I said. All of a sudden, he stumbled to the floor. I quickly rushed to his aid. What can I say? I'm a nice person. I am not heartless. Even someone I hate, I'll still help them. What a good person I am. "Oh my god! Are you alright?!" I asked the guy.

"_Kelly……Kelly……Kelly…" _He kept on repeating.

"Uh, I'm Maria. Maybe your looking for someone?" I asked.

"_Kelly…" _He repeated again.

"Ughh! Let me take you home…" I said.

"_Kelly."_

"It's Maria! It's not that hard to say! Mah-Ree-Uh!!!" I yelled. "I mean, here. I'll take you home." I offered. Wait, I don't know where he is and he is too drunk to tell me. _Sigh Maria, here goes how your life becomes in danger_… _Too bad I didn't know that… _"I'll just take you to my place…" I said.

He said nothing but kept silent. "I feeeeeellllll sicky!" he said.

"Huh?" right when I turned around, he barfed right on my shirt.

MY SHIRT!

Then more. And more. AND MORE barf came out. I just stood there watching him puke on me. He suddenly stopped.

"I'm Phil by the way…" he said smiling throwing up some more.

Ugh, I hate this already…

So I snick him into my place. What a surprise I was going to get in the morning…

--

OMG! I'm sorry this chapter was soo short! :(. I'll make it longer next time!! Pleeeassse review! No quiet readers! :) Oh yeah and,

PLEASE DON'T BE BORED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE COUPLE, WAIT A COUPLE OF MORE CHAPTERS AND MORE GUYS WILL ENTER THE STORIES. She isn't paired up with him… There are other people so please give this story a chance to introduce them… I repeat, she is not going to pair up with Punk just because he is in the story!! More guys coming later on! Like in the second and third chapter!! Review please. :)

_**Coming up next: **__After their previous encounter, how will Maria react when she see's him and actually talks to him? How does Phil react when she asks about Kelly?_

_Find out next time!_


End file.
